Spring,Summer,Fall,Winterand Spring again
by Momo Yamazenki
Summary: Love can bloom at anytime...
1. Spring

**Author's Note:** Heyy... this is my first fic so... pleaase don't hate me ok?? Try to be nice hehehe ;;;;... And I don't owe any of the Naruto characters [well i owe the OC's... -- aaaanyhow please R&R okk? That would help me improve the story a looot ... Ah and of course enjoy the story **  
**

**Spring... S****ummer... Fall... Winter...And Spring again...**

**Spring:**

Hard words to say…

_Sakura_

- "Hmm… I love this scent " – Sakura walked around the forest feeling the spring air that was coming – "So refreshing… ahhh…" – She had a basket in her hands – "I wonder if… I'll see him today" – Sakura looked to the fruits bouncing in the basket as she walked and sighed – "I know that he hates when the girls are all over him… And I'm trying really hard not to get on his way but… But I just wanted to tell him that my feelings…" – She couldn't finish this sentence because something or better someone caught her eye, it was Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

- "I have to train… Harder… HARDER!" – Sasuke was training his taijutsu in a tree – "If I want to overcome that person I have to do better than this!" – He had few scratches and cuts on his hands, legs and even on his face. His breath was heavy. – "I am training with this stupid tree for 3 days now… But it just won't get any BETTER!" – He was frustrated and angry – "My concentration is dropping…" – He sighed, then breathed in and felt a different scent in the air – "What?" – then a crack behind him – Sakura?

- Hi… Sasuke… - Sakura blushed.

- Hi Sakura – He frowned – "Is she blushing? After that day… it's been so odd…"

Flashback

- Sa-su-ke- KUNNN – Sakura jumped in front of him with a bag - -

- You are blocking my way…

- Huh? – She looked behind her and saw that he was training with shurikens – Ah you are training … You want any help? I can –

- Just…. Get out ok? – He was annoyed

- But I…

- Why? Why are you people like that? Don't you see that I am busy? Can't you stop harassing me with your foolishness?

- … - Her mouth dropped… -"I was… only trying to help"

- Tsh… I knew it… Is people like you I hate… - He looked at her with disgust, and realized a single tear in her eyes – Sakura… - his tone had changed – I'm – Then she turned and ran away dropping her bag on the floor, filled with candy… - "I shouldn't have been so harsh…." – then he sighed and went back to his training

End of Flashback

"_Ever since that day…"_

- "I don't feel the same around him"

- "She isn't the same around me"

- "Sasuke…"

- "Sakura…"

They looked at each other for few moments… Then she gave a weak smile and he…

- Look… about the other day… - He didn't know how to say those words…

- I'm sorry… - she looked down to hide her blushing – I-I should know that people need some space and… - She felt the shame coming to her face in red shades

- No… No… wait – what was she talking about? – I… I should be sorry! I- those words… "She isn't like the others right?" They were… weren't for you… - he looked down, and felt that sweet spring scent closer…closer…

- Maybe… maybe we were both wrong… - Sakura took Sasuke's face in her hand - …Maybe… - is this the right time? – "should I tell him?" – She looked into those grey eyes and smiled – "Not yet…" – Then she saw the scratches in his face, hands… - "He's is overdoing it…" I bought some fruits these morning why don't you eat some while I – she took some healing balm from her purse and passed some in his face -

- What… - Then he remembered – "just like mom…."

Feelings…Broken Hearts…Sorrows… and LIGHT

_Kichiro_

- "Man… what a hot day… --" – Kichiro was taking a walk in the city – "Ha… I don't want to train anymore ;;" – He felt the warmth of the bright sun… - "But even with this stupid warm weather… I like spring hehehe " – He looked at the Cherry Blossoms blooming – "Hmm… these smell…." – then he felt something else – "Huh?" –He breathed in – "There's something else in the air…" – He heard a noise behind him and heard a sigh – "It's coming from that weird bar… or? What's that? Tea house?" – he walked slowly to the cafe… the smell was getting stronger – "What…?" – Then he saw some dirty blonde hair sitting in a table, frowning…

_Temari_

- "Ahh… stupid feelings…" – Temari sat in a cafe table alone… - "Why couldn't I just stay with my mouth shut…" – She looked at the juice cups in front of her and the empty cake plates.

Flashback

- Hey! – Temari shouted from a tree

- Huh? – Shikamaru turned to see who was shouting – Ah… Hey Temari!

- What are you doing here alone? – she jumped and sat beside him

- I was just… looking at the clouds…

- Huh? – She looked up and saw the clouds sliding slowly across the sky

- See? It relaxes me - he looked up – and it's nice…

- Ah…

- Isn't it pretty? – she just nodded

- Oy… I wanted… - she felt her cheeks starting to warm a little

- Huh?

- I came here to say that… - she looked at him he had a puzzled expression on his face – "Man… Should I say this?" – she looked away and stared at the clouds then sighed – "I'll just say it" – then she looked down at her hands – I came here to tell you that… I like you… Very, very much… - yes her cheeks were on fire…

- Ah… - He was speechless and she could see his thoughts written on his face "What a drag…" – Look I… I… - he didn't even have to say anything she already knew what was coming – I am sorry – he looked at the sky and sighed – But… I don't… I don't think of you in that way… - if he had punched her it wouldn't hurt as much…

- Pfff… hahahahaha – she was laughing… what else could she do? – Did that brain of yours cracked or something? – she was getting up and ready to go – I was just kidding Hahaha – then she turned and walked away laughing…

But both of them knew she wasn't

Flashback ends

- "There are lots of clouds in the sky today…" – Temari looked out the window – "He's probably having fun…" – then she sighed and got a sip of her juice

- Three, four, five…

- What? – She looked up and saw a boy sitting in front of her, he had long black hair pulled back in a weird ponytail – What are you doing?

- Counting how many cups of juice and how many cake you had - he gave her a sweet smile – You had them all alone?

- O.õ Hum yes...?

- Hum... may I join you then? – he looked at her with a smile – "What a sad face…"

- Hum… sure "you are already sitting there… --;;" – she looked at him while he ordered a chocolate cake and a strawberry juice – Who?

- Ah right. Sorry Kichiro – he smiled again and gave her a questioning look

- Temari…. – she didn't smile

- Hmm you are from Suna right? – he looked at her headband tied on her neck

- Aham… - she didn't understand much – "Who IS this guy??"

- "I guess… I guess I want to heal your sorrows" -

- Here sir – a waitress put a piece of cake and a cup of juice in front of Kichiro

- Thanks… - he looked at Temari – You want some? – then he looked at the empty plates and cups – Or… maybe not – then took a bite of his cake

- Why? – she asked

- Huh? – he looked at her munching

- Why are you sitting here?

- I wanted some cake… - another bite and a sip of the juice

-Yeah but why here? – he just looked at her – I don't need your pity – then she looked away.

-Who said anything about pity? I just wanted cake and seeing you already had enough of it…

- She looked at him and couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit

- "Yes… I want to heal your sorrows and see this smile"

Soon he finished with the cake and juice and got up:

- Let's go? – he got up and looked at her

- What? Where? "What's he talking about?"

- To eat all those cakes and juices it must have taken a lot of time… So… let's go! It's a nice day to stay outside

- Uh.. – she was about to say no… but… why not?

- No? "come onnnn"

- Ok… - she sighed

- Hehehe - he grinned

They went to a open field and she was startled

- Hehehehe it's pretty right?

- Yeah… - She was just surprised with all those flowers and colours

- I like it here because it's pretty all year long… but it's in the spring when all the flowers bloom that it's the prettiest…

- Humm…

- Ahh… - he sat down – Sit!

- What?

- Sit and feel this air it's good isn't it?

She sat beside him and breathed in.

- Yes… - then she smiled…


	2. Summer

Author's Note: Heyy So this is the second chapter yay clapclap... Anyway I think you guys noticed that I'm having a some tiny problems with the html I'll try to fix everything as soon as possible... sorryy ... Meanwhile enjoy the storyy

**Spring... S****ummer... Fall... Winter...And Spring again...**

**Summer**

Puppy Love?? I wouldn't say so…

_Natsumi_

- "Hmmm the summer breeze... " – Natsumi was sitting on a rock eating some rice cakes – so refreshing…

She looked at the sparkling blue sky; there wasn't even one cloud in it. And she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin, and the cool breeze suddenly stopped.

- Yes… but it's starting to get a little too hot --;;… I wish there was a way to refresh myself better than the wind … - she thought

Little knew she that there was such a way…

_Kiba_

- Man… It's way too hot today… Isn't it Akamaru?? – Kiba asked his dog as he walked drinking some juice, Akamaru just barked in answer. – Ahh… can you feel it Akamaru? It's a breeze coming!

He stopped to feel it for a few moments and then started to walk again, but Akamaru didn't:

- Heh? What's the problem? – The dog started to sniff the air – Are you smelling something sniff I don't f –

Akamaru started to run so suddenly Kiba found it difficult to follow:

- Hey! Akamaru!! "What's wrong with him??" – he followed Akamaru through the forest to a glade nearby – "Where's he going??" – then Akamaru suddenly stopped – Ah wha –

Kiba almost fell on the floor spilling all his juice on someone sitting in the rock just in front of him…

_Natsumi_

- I wish there was a better way to refresh myself… - Natsumi sighed and took another bite of the rice cake, she heard something coming from the woods – Huh? – she turned just to see a dog running out of the woods and to the rock she was sitting in – Huh… Akamaru… - he jumped in the bag and started to sniff and bark to it. Natsumi laughed – You wanted a rice cake hehe… Let me take one for –

- Ahh wha -…? – She felt something cold on her head and felt a fruity smell…

- Ah… AH!! – At first she felt a little refreshed, then she realized it was juice

- Oh.. sor – NATSUMI! – She heard a familiar voice, could it be? – Ahh Na-Chan sorry!! – It was…

- "Kiba…"

Flashback

- Hey Kiba! – It was Kiba's sister calling him

- Heh? What?

- You remember mom's friends don't you? Keiko-obatyan and Makoto-ojiichan

- Ahh right of course I do "they always rub my cheeks until it hurts…"

- And here Na-Chan - she rubbed someone's cheek

- Huh? "Who is her?"

- Don't you Kiba-Chan? – Keiko-obatyan asked

- She's one year your junior so we hope you will look over her – Makoto-ojiichan said

- Huh… Yes… - Kiba looked at the couple, they held big smiles – I will – then he looked at the girl she was shorter than him with a dark midnight hair and cool blue eyes…

- Nice to meet you Kiba-nii…

- Nice to meet you Na-Chan…

Flashback Ends

"_We've been like brother and sister since then"_

- Sorry Na-Chan I didn't see you and Akamaru stopped so suddenly – Akamaru barked happily with his rice cake in the mouth

- Hehe… don't worry Kiba-Nii… I-I had to go home anyway… Might as well take a shower…

- I'll take you…

They were making their way to the village when a summer shower started pouring mid-way.

- Damn! Come! – he took Natsumi's hand and started to run – I know somewhere we can shelter until this rain stop

Her heart started to beat faster 'badump'. Each step they made, a stronger beat 'badump', a splash, a puddle they stepped in, 'badump'

- "I feel like it may explode" – then she stopped paying attention in the way and looked to Kiba's face – "so handsome…" – and then she tripped

- Na-Chan!! Are you ok??

- Hm… I'm fine… - she tried to get up – ouch…

- No way you are running like this, you might have strained something… - he took her in his arms 'badump'. Now it was his heart beating faster – "I never got this close to her" – Akamaru barked – Huh? Ah there! Hold on Na-Chan it's really close

- Ah huhum…

Badump,badump,badump,badump…

- Here – he stepped in an old house they sat on the floor – let me see it...

- Hmm – he took her foot with care – Ouch… "It's getting hard to breath…"

- Hmm… It's swelling… - he looked concerned – I'll carry you home don't worry Na-Chan – he gave her a big smile – "It must be hurting… ahhh BAKA! Man, she's hurt and… it's my fault…" - Akamaru licked his hands and barked as if trying to cheer him up – Huh? – he looked up and saw Natsumi smiling happily at him, a lock of wet hair falling over her eyes – "Man… it sure is hot in here…" – His heart was again beating faster, and his cheeks were burning madly.

When the shower stopped Kiba gave Natsumi a back ride and they went back to the village, they were smiling and their hearts were no longer beating so fast:

- "I know he'll never see me as more than a younger sister…"

"I know she'll never see me as more than an older brother…"

"_But… I'm happy just by spending this time together…"_

Little secrets I whispered to Heavens…

_Shikamaru_

Shikamaru lied down and looked at the sky. Sparkling blue… with some cloud floating lightly across it:

- Ahh… that's exactly how I like it… - He let his thoughts float across his mind – Sometimes… I wonder why those troublesome things keep on happening with me… - he sighed – I'm not good on dealing with them… - then he stared at the sky waiting for his mind to be emptied

It didn't take him too long and he was already sleeping and dreaming about fluffy clouds and some familiar faces…

When he woke up it was already noon and his stomach was rumbling

- Ahh… how troublesome… - He put his hand in his pockets but found nothing that was eatable – really troublesome -.-;

_Sora_

Sora woke up later that day:

- Ahh It's a nice day for a walk… - she got ready and dashed out of her house and into the woods – "I want to get to that spot It's always so calm… and refreshing and it's already noon so no one will be there hehe "

She was getting closer and closer and… She saw some…

- "One's there" – she saw someone sitting where she usually sits – Humm that's odd – she said to herself – "who could it be…?"

She was so focused in trying to recognize the back of that someone's head, that didn't see a rock in her way and tripped…

/\

- Oy... Are you ok? – Shikamaru looked at Sora who had her face on the floor

- Ha… - She quickly sat down – "Ahhh how could that happennn . ;;;" I'm just fine hahaha - she held the blushing

- Hmm ok… "Girls are weird…" – he shook his head

- Hehehehe… Why are you shaking you head?! Don't shake it

- "Ehh…?? she is bossy how troublesome…" – he shook it again

'Growllll' Shikamaru's stomach rumbled

- Ahh you are hungry huh, Shikamaru?? I brought some snacks – she showed him a bag full of rice cakes and mini-sandwiches – You can have it since I- 'growllll' - Her stomach was complaining too…

- Maybe we can share it

- Yes, yes… share… hahaha ; "bakabakabaka…" – she felt her face getting warmer but tried to hold it

They ate their lunch and stayed in silence. So Shikamaru lied down and stared at the clouds again:

- They are pretty aren't they??

- What? – he looked at her she was looking at the sky with a smile

- The clouds…

- Ah.. hum.. huhum… - he looked at the clouds again and they remained in silence for a while just staring at them floating…

- Do you think they hold secrets?

- Huh?

- I think they might hold people's secret… - he looked at her she had a peaceful look in her face – when we pray to the heavens or whisper our secrets to the wind… I think the clouds hold them – then she smiled

- Hm… - He sat down but accidentally tapped on a bottle of water that was open, and the water in it was spilled all over Sora's face

- Gahhh! What d'you do THAT for – she yelled as she quickly sat he gave a little laugh – Don't laugh!! – she tried to give him an angry look but couldn't help but giggle a bit

- Here – he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and tried to dry her face a little

- You don't need to…. – when their hands touched a small shock ran through their arms and they smiled – Here baka… - she took some grass that was stuck to his face - and here – in his hair

- "Hehe…. Girls sure are troublesome" – he smiled

- "Yes… Boys really are a bit troublesome…" – she smiled back

"_But somehow… the trouble is worth it…"_


	3. Autumn

**Spring... S****ummer... Fall... Winter...And Spring again...**

**Autumn**

My first love?

_Hinata_

"Hmm… there are almost no leaves on the trees anymore…" – Hinata walked through the trees looking for a spot to sit and have her lunch – "But it's not too cold yet…" Huh? – She heard a noise coming from behind her and hid herself behind a tree – "What could it be?" – Then she saw a blonde head that she knew very well…

Oooouch….

Naruto-kun… - she whispered…

She stayed there watching the boy train for… was it a second? One minute? One hour? Several hours? She didn't know

"But it's always like that… I stand there watching him train… loose track of time… but am never bold enough to go and talk to him" ;; - she felt ashamed of herself – "I wish I wasn't so shy sometimes…" – she stood there and saw when he started to turn around, and she felt like her heart had jumped so high it got stuck in her throat

_Naruto_

Naruto was already training for few hours and started to feel tired:

"I have to continue if I want to get any better hehehe " – he tried a kick in the air but fell harshly on the floor – ooouch… "it didn't work TT"

He trained for a while before he heard a crack coming from a tree behind a tree:

"Could it be her??" – He wondered - "why doesn't she ever come to talk to me…?" – he sighed… - "Why don't I ever call her "

Flashback

Oy Hinata!!

Na-Naruto-kun… - the girl blushed

"What a weirdo… --" Have you seen Sasuke or Sakura? – the boy asked

Hm… No… Huh? "Is that a cut in his face??" – she wondered

"Why is she staring at my cheek?"

"I'm sure it's here somewhere" – She put her hand in her pockets – Ah

"What a weirdo…." Well I'm going now… Bye Hinata - He turned away and waved to her

Huh… bye… - she frowned a little then put the medicine back into her pocket

Flashback Ends

They both sighed

"I should at least say I'm sorry…"

"I should be bolder… TT" – she started to walk away

Oyy Hinata-Chann

Huh? – Her heart skipped two beats – "How did he…"

Hey do you want to have some Ramen?? It's on me hehehe…

Hum… Naruto-kun? – She looked at his frog purse on the floor – Isn't there where you carry your money…?

Heh? – He looked at where she was pointing and saw his empty frog coin bag – OO;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Noooooooooooooooooooo! TT

If-if "It's time to be bolder!" – She gulped – If you want to… I brought lunch and… I know I won't be eating everything… so….

Heh? Ahh hehehehe yes, yes "Stupid how can I do something like this TT"

They sat on the grass and Hinata opened her obento, there were so many things to eat, it was as if she planned all that.

They had lunch and stayed there in silence:

Neh, neh Hinata-chan… - Naruto turned to Hinata – Even though it's fall, the weather is good right?? "what kind of question was that ;;"

Huh? "what?" – she looked at him, then nodded and smiled – Huh yes I like autumn…

Heh?? "She's smiling " Me too !!!!

"It's a little weird to talk to him just like that…"

"I feel a little weird to talk to her just like that…"

"_But I feel glad for making my first move…."_

One flower a day… Just to keep a smile on her face…

_Ino_

Ino was sitting on her parents' flower shop desk wondering what exactly she was doing there:

Pheee… Why do I have to stay here in such a day?? – She looked outside the door and saw the red landscape – How are they expecting people to come in mid-fall?? – She sighed and looked down at her hands – who cares…

Then she heard the bell on the door ring and quickly looked up, hoping to see a boy with a bored expression on his face but, she saw just a girl and her mom coming in and choosing some flowers:

Excuse me – the little girl asked Ino – Where are the roses??

Huh? Ah right there – she pointed to a corner full of roses

Thank you miss

You are welcome…

Ino wrapped the flowers, the woman paid and then she and her daughter left. Ino dived in her thoughts

Flashback

Oy! Ino!! Careful!! You are not doing it right!!! – Shikamaru yelled

It's not my fault! I'm doing the best I can!!! – she shouted back and saw when the boy sighed

Not like that… - he came from behind her and held her hands – Like _this_… see?

Huh? Hun… huhum…. – she blushed and felt her heart beat twice as hard as normal

Two days later…

Like this – Shikamaru jumped and landed on the other tree – see? It's easier this way…

Aham – Ino prepared herself and tried to do as Shikamaru did, but failed – ouch…

Are you ok? – the boy jumped and landed beside her – let me see… - he took her ankle

I'm fine – she pushed him away – I'll just try again

Oy! Don't… Wait! You can get hurt!!! – he tried to stop her – shhh troublesome…

Ino tried again but then she tripped and was starting to fall when a hand caught her before she fell harshly on the floor

Huh? What? – she looked up and saw Shikamaru pulling her – I told not to do it!!!

I… I am fine! – then she felt a sharp pain on her ankle and he saw her expression and sighed

I knew it… you must have strained it… - he took her in his arms

What are you doing?!!? Put me DOWN Shikamaru!!! – she yelled

Ahh what a drag!! I'm just trying to help just be quiet!!

Few weeks later

The sky was dark and the smell of a coming rain was close:

Oy, INO!! – Shikamaru yelled

Huh? – She turned to face him – What?!!

Come!! It's going to rain!!

… wait – he didn't hear that

What?!!? – He yelled then ran and stopped by her side – What??

Never mind…

Hey, let's go! It's going to rain any time now… - he looked up at the sky

Before… - she looked at him – before… I want to tell you something…

What? – he looked at her – Tell me later, when we are in somewhere nice and dry…

It's only a minute just… I have to ask you something to… - she felt as if her heart was now going to her throat. Was it that difficult to tell Sasuke-Kun? Why was it taking her so long to tell Shikamaru? – I have to…

What? – he looked at her with a puzzled look – If it is about that time when I…

No – she put her hand over his mouth – just listen now… Shikamaru… I… - she looked down and smiled – I… I like you! I like you very much!! And I …and I need to know if you… feel the same about me… - her heart was beating so fast she thought it might jump out of her mouth

I… - he looked at her, then sighed – I… am sorry Ino… I just… don't know if my feelings are the same about you… I guess I will always see you as a teammate, and a fri…- she stopped him

It's ok… - then she looked up at him and used all her strength to fake a wide smile – It's ok … It's going to rain… - she turned always to hide few tears that were starting to come out – so I'll be going now

Ino started to walk away at the same time the rain started to pour down… She heard Shikamaru call her, but she didn't turn to see him

Flashback Ends

"It's been a while since I last saw him…" – A tear fell from Ino's eye on the table

The door bell rang again and Ino quickly wiped the tears away. This time was a boy, and he had a bored expression on his face, but it wasn't HER boy with a bored expression on his face…

_Shou_

Shou was walking through the Konoha streets that now were colored by the leaves that fell from the trees painting the village in orange, yellow and red.

Ahh – he sighed – The weather is perfect today … Not too cold… Not too hot…

He walked listening to the cracking leaves under his feet, and then stopped in front of the Yamanaka's family flower shop:

Heh..? – he didn't know what he was doing there nor why he stopped but decided to go in

When he walked into the shop he saw Ino sitting behind the desk, her head was down and he saw her wiping her eyes

"Is she crying??" – he wondered – Huh… Hi… Ino-San…

H-Hi… - She breathed in then out – "I have to act normal…" So do you need any help?

Hmm I… I don't know… "Why does she look so sad…?"

Hmm… Are you looking for any flower in special? "What is he doing here anyway?"

I don't know… What about those tiger lilies? – he pointed to a corner where there were some tiger lilies

Tiger Lilies it is… - she forced a smile – "I can't believe he took so long to decide on that…." How many?

Huh?

How many tiger lilies?

Only one

O-ok… - she took one tiger lily and wrapped – Here it is…

He paid then left…

Weird… - Ino thought

When she got home she saw a tiger lily lying outside her window

What? – She was surprised – Could it be? – she looked to see if anybody was near but she couldn't see nor sense anyone – It's just such a coincidence.

The next day Shou came back to the shop and Ino was there. But he was silent; if it wasn't for the door bell she wouldn't have noticed him. Today too she cried a little but, quickly wiped her tears when she heard the bell ringing

Hi… - she smiled

Hi…

Tiger lilies again?

No… I think something happier might be better… - he looked through the whole shop and saw sunflowers – Ha that one

Ok… How many?

One…

Like the day before he paid and left. And like the day before Ino found a flower lying outside her window and again couldn't see nor sense anyone, she was starting to feel annoyed:

Why doesn't he just say something…?!!? – she took the sunflower inside and put it in a vase – But maybe it's just a coincidence… - she sighed

The same thing went over and over again for few days, and everyday Shou took a different flower… and each day Ino received a different flower. Until the day she didn't one but a bouquet of flowers. She was surprised at first but then went to take it.

There is a card here… "But he only took one lily today…" – she wondered if she was wrong and if that was all just a big coincidence – Hmm… 'One flower a day. Will it take you sorrows away?' Heh?? Whaat? – She read but didn't understand

Outside the house Shou sat behind a tree and looked at Ino's confused expression and grinned. He stayed for a while watching at her then he left.

As he made his way home he thought:

"I wish… I wish I see a smile on her face soon…"


End file.
